poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Reunites with a Boy Named Charlie Brown
Sora Reunites with a Boy Named Charlie Brown is the First Kingdom Hearts/Peanuts crossover film planned to be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When Charlie Brown's baseball team loses the first Little League game of the season, he becomes convinced that he will never win anything. Linus encourages him to maintain a positive attitude and suggests that people learn more from losing. When Charlie Brown remains morose, Linus assures him that he will eventually win at something, then beats him at a game of tic-tac-toe. That night, Snoopy has a nightmare about being shot down while fighting an aerial battle with an unshown enemy, and he takes over Charlie Brown's bed. When Charlie Brown stops at Lucy's psychiatric help booth, she prepares slides to show him all of his faults; the experience only leaves him more depressed. At a playground, Lucy jokingly suggests that Charlie Brown enter the school spelling bee. Linus, however, considers it a good idea and encourages him despite the jeers of Lucy, Patty, and Violet ("Failure Face"). Charlie Brown nervously enters the spelling bee, and he defeats the other children in his class when he spells insecure, a word he considers his trademark. As Charlie Brown studies for the school championship, he and Linus sing a spelling mnemonic ("I Before E Except After C") as Snoopy accompanies them on a Jew's harp. In class the next day, Charlie Brown freezes when challenged with perceive, but he recovers when Snoopy plays the song's accompaniment outside the school. Crowned champion, the other children cheerfully follow him home and sing ("Champion Charlie Brown"). Lucy proclaims herself his agent, and when his friends suggest that he continue studying, he is confused. They tell him that he must now take part in the National Spelling Bee in New York City, and he is again filled with self-doubt. As Charlie Brown leaves, Linus reluctantly offers him his blanket for good luck, and the other children cheer him. Back at home, Linus suffers terrible withdrawal after being separated from his blanket. Unable to withstand it, he pleads with Snoopy to go to New York City and help him recover it. The two meet with an exhausted Charlie Brown at his hotel room, and he apologizes for not knowing where he left Linus' blanket. As Linus checks the New York Public Library in vain, Snoopy engages in a fantasy ice-skating routine at Rockefeller Center. The two reunite and return to Charlie Brown, only to find him absentmindedly using the blanket as a shoe-shine cloth. Ecstatic to have his blanket back, Linus joins Snoopy in the audience as Charlie Brown competes; the other children watch the contest at home on television. One-by-one, the other contestants are eliminated until only Charlie Brown and one other child remain. After correctly spelling several words, Charlie Brown is disqualified when he misspells beagle. Depressed, Charlie Brown returns home, along with Linus and Snoopy, but unlike the crowd of people that saw them off, no one is there to greet them when their bus pulls in. They trudge home, and the next day, Linus visits Charlie Brown. Sally tells him her brother has been in his room all day with the shades down and refuses to see or talk to anybody. Linus tells Charlie Brown that the other children missed him at school, but Charlie Brown says he will never return to school again. As Linus leaves, he points out that world did not end despite Charlie Brown's failure. Charlie Brown thinks for a moment, gets dressed, and goes outside. He sees the other children playing, and when he spots Lucy as she plays with a football, he sneaks up behind her to kick it. She pulls it away before he can, and welcomes him home. Trivia Karen Rooney, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Pollie Pi, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Princess Anna, Iago, Charley Appleby and Roger Rabbit Guest Star in This Film. This is the First Time that the Rest of The The ToonTown Adventure Crew and The Allies first Met Charlie Brown (With Exception of Iago, Who Used to be the Enemy of Him and Reforms as a Charlie Brown's Friend). Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Films dedicated to Bill Melendez